No-one to spare
by dawnleaf1234
Summary: With Arendelle finally returning to its former peace and glory after the great freeze, what would happen when an old foe rises from the past to haunt Elsa? Will she crumble and fall or have everything taken away from her again? Spoilers to the movie may be included
1. Chapter 1

Soft sunlight filtered into Anna's room as the princess turned over in her sleep, revealing a head full of bed hair. Mumbling something incomprehensible, she held her hand out in an attempt to hide the sunlight into her eyes. Not knowing that she was lying on the edge of the bed, the gesture caused her to fall of the side, a mass of tangled bed sheets and hair.

"Ugh, stupid sun."

Eyes flickering open blearily, she grumbled on and on about something as she made her way to her vanity, attempting to brush her gravity-defying bundle of hair.

"Princess Anna? Are you awake?"

"Mmph, yeah, just give me a sec."

"No you don't have to come out just now, its just I'm notifying you that Master Kristoff has returned.

Ignoring that last comment, she turned back to brushing her hair, just to have a double take. Suddenly all her tiredness forgotten, she bounded out of her room, tripping over her own feet due to the bed sheets in the way.

* * *

With Elsa being queen and all, you should expect her to wake up more regally and gracefully (unlike her sister), but instead Elsa woke with a scream.

Startled, Elsa's body flew up, sweating and matted hair sticking to her face.

_It was just a bad dream_

Confused, she concentrated on her breathing, calming herself down enough to stop hyperventilating. As her vision came into better view, she made an attempt to remember parts of her dream, yet to no avail. Looking around her room, she waved her hand, causing the thin layer of frost and now growing icicles to retreat and burst into harmless, sparkling snow flurries.

_What would have made me so scared though?_

Even if something scared Elsa, being locked up in a room for 13 years and hiding from her sister taught her how to pent up most of her feelings, mostly putting on a stone cold face. She didn't fear many things either, the only thing would be having her sister being taken away from her again be the only fear she had.

Deciding that mulling over this thought was useless, she got ready for the day, only to hear her sister's crash and groan from next door did she give any other sign of expression, this time a face of amusement.

"Oh Anna."


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it just me or does your sister look much paler than usual?" Kristoff questioned.

With the queens lack of sleep and current nigjtmares, her face had indeed gotten a shade paler than usual and evident bags were appearing as well.

"Honestly I don't really know myself. Sometimes ebody screaming but I can't really tell myself... But shes always the night person and maybe work has kept her up or..."

"Anna."

"Or maybe its all the paperwork shes been doing lately because you know queenly duties and whatnot..."

"Anna!"

"What?"

"Your're rambling again"

Smirk visible on Kristoff's face, they kissed, with Kristoff telling her he loved her no matter how much she rambled. With that in mind, his hand unconsiously went down to his pockets, feeling the edge of a small leathery box.

* * *

Sighing at the amount of paperwork on her desk, Elsa flopped around on her bed, hoping to take a nap peacefully without having her dreams take over again. Closing her eyes, she drifted off, glimpses of darkness filling her vision once again.

"Elsa..."

Frightened, she opened her eyes, finding herself in a black void of space.

"Elsa..." The voice came again, this time louder.

"Whos there?"

"Elsa..."

Panic overtook her as she felt a clammy hand grasp her shoulders, gripping on tightly. Turning around, Elsa screamed, only to find herself in the same condition as this morning.

"Your majesty? We heard a scream"

Telling her guards that it was just a nightmare, she found herself walking out of her room, her feet leading her to a familiar door, Anna's room.

Pushing on it gently, she found the door opening slightly. Gasping at the current scene in front of her face, Kristoff practically eating Anna's face off, she slammed the door and ran, blushing furiously.

* * *

"Did you hear something Kristoff?"

"Tell me did you just see the door slam shut and a flash of blue?"

"Uhh no?"

"Then no."

They resumed kissing, but Kristoff knew he had to lock the door next time to prevent any more similar incidents.

* * *

**Hey guys, currently uploading this as I wait for the bus to arrive. Really sorry if theres any spelling mistakes and stuff cuz i was writing this chapter on my dad's samsung phone. If theres any wifi in the place im staying in, you can expect me editing this chapter or me starting to write chapter 3 :3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Note to self, tell Anna to remember to lock her door." Elsa grumbled to herself as she hurried away down the corridor.

"Your majesty!"

Turning her head to the voice, she saw Kai hurrying down the hallway, looking quite flustered.

"Kai? Whats the matter?"

Pausing to catch his breath, she saw, in his hand, a letter.

"A letter *gasp* from... the southern isles..."

* * *

Prince Hans of the southern isles, currently serving in the royal force, crouched in front of his brother, the king.

"Rise Hans"

Doing so, his face was now visible in the light, scars glowing brightly just under his eye.

"Tell me, what happened?"

"I was guarding my post last night, when I heard or saw something move in the darkness. Raising my sword, somebody covered my eyes, rendering them useless. I cried out, my hands reaching for what was covering my eyes but, when my vision returned, all I saw was a pair of gleaming red eyes staring back at me. All my weapons were gone and I was defenseless, so I had to surrender."

"What about your partner? Shouldn't there be two of you?"

"He was bound as well, weapons all gone."

"Anything else?"

"The person with red eyes glared at me and held me down, his dagger slashed my face and he told me to warn you and the queen of Arendelle to beware of his presence."

The king's eyes widened at his brother's announcement, dismissing Hans to get his scar checked, the king made his way to his study. Whipping out a piece of parchment and quill, he started writing a letter to Queen Elsa;

Dear Queen Elsa,

I have been informed by one of my soldiers that there may be a danger for you to look out for. The danger would be that there is a person or thing that has red eyes possibly coming to your kingdom...

* * *

"Please be cautious about the perhaps forthcoming danger..." Kai finished.

Elsa was speechless; Since the great freeze incident, there had been no danger approaching Arendelle, everything had been fine under Elsa's rule. So ever since the big incident, Elsa did not know how to respond to this perhaps coming danger.

Taking in a calming breath, she dismissed Kai to go find her sister and tell her to come over for an important meeting. Going to her room, she attempted to take another nap; having heard the information from Kai somehow tired her out.

Slipping into dreamworld again, she dreamed of the same black void, this time finding herself running towards a light source.

"Elsa..." the voice came again.

"Show yourself! Where are you?" Elsa shouted back.

"You will never find me, although I will always find you..."

"What?!"

"No matter where you run, I will always be there..." the voice trailed.

Somehow, to Elsa, she felt that the room was spinning, closing in on her. As the darkness got closer, her vision blurred, making her feel as if she was falling down. Finding herself unable to breathe, she barely saw the two red glows in the darkness gradually get closer and closer.

"You can't run Elsa..."

* * *

Anna, having being called by Kai, walked into the meeting hall, waiting for Elsa. Being impatient that her sister wasn't there, she went up into her room. Knocking her usual knock, Anna found that the door gave way.

"Elsa?"

Gasping in shock, Anna saw that her sister had fallen off her own bed and was now twitching, she quickly ran over. Grasping her shoulders, she shook her sister furiously, watching her head loll around.

"ELSA!"

"Ugh... Anna?"

"Oh thank god your're awake"

"Why is it such a good thing I'm awake?"

"You were on the floor, seemingly in pain and twitching, what else was I supposed to do other than wake you up?"

The sisters talked, eventually going out of the room, not noticing a pair of red eyes eyeing them as they walked out.

* * *

**Hey again. Yes there is wi-fi so here is chapter 3! Normally I would make you guys wait at least till tomorrow but I have nothing to do so here is the next update. Please review as I think the story is moving a little too fast, right? Should I slow it down? Or just continue? Argh, I'm not very good at writing a full fledged story because I'm used to writing oneshots or even twoshots and stuff. Criticism would be useful... :\ **


	4. Chapter 4

"So what you're saying is that there is a new threat that could be possibly dangerous to Arendelle coming here?!" questioned Anna.

Luckily for Elsa, her sisters "shouts" were not as bad as she had anticipated; she thought of flaring nostrils, a furiously red face, shouts that could pierce anybody's ear in a fifty foot radius, and possibly a soothing Kristoff by her side.

"Apparently yes"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Anna opened her mouth to speak but her own sister beat her to it.

"If you're going to say that I should have told you earlier, don't. Kai just read the letter out for me as well. Second of all, the new threat that may or may not be coming to Arendelle will be taken seriously and I will do all that I can to protect all of Arendelle. Lastly, if completely necessary, an evacuation of the people may happen, but unless you are pregnant or ill whatsoever, you may stay and fight."

Anna's mouth just hung there as Kristoff walked into the room.

"You know me too well Elsa."

"I still am your sister, even though we have been apart for 13 years..."

Their gazes fell to the floor, taking in what Elsa had just said.

"Anna, Queen Elsa, you shouldn't dwell on the past. Whats happened, well, happened and its time you two moved on."

"Kristoff..."

"You need not call me Queen Elsa, Kristoff. Your more than welcome to call me Elsa in private."

"Yes Queen... I mean, Elsa"

* * *

The meeting had ceased. Kristoff and Anna made their way back to the barn, in hopes of feeding Sven.

"So how are you coping with the new threat?"

"..."

"Anna?"

"Its like... I'm conflicted. I can't say whether I'm worried that something may happen to Arendelle or Elsa but at the same time, I feel excited?"

"Excited? How could you feel excited over something like that?"

"I really like adventure, like finding Elsa from the ice castle and stuff. Its just, at the prospect of adventure, I find myself prepping for it. ARGH, I don't know how to feel about this."

Seeing that Anna was slightly emotional over this, Kristoff tentatively placed his arm voer her shoulders. Towards the gesture, she leaned into his chest, seeking his warmth. It was winter, so their breaths came out in wisps of air, coming together as one.

* * *

"Elsa..."

"Get away from me!"

Once again, Elsa had slipped into dream world, this time, the voice came more clearly.

"You can't run, you can't hide..." it hissed.

"Who are you?!" Elsa cried out in desperation.

"Join me..." it rasped back

"What?"

"Join me Elsa... join me..."

Not responding at its last comment, Elsa continued running. Everything was pitch black again, dark blue hues were at the edge of her vision but that didn't help. Normally the cold never bothered her, hence being snow queen and all, but somehow, the cold had pierced her skin, sucking out every last warmth.

"Elsa... join me, and I will spare your sister..."

"My sister..?"

A memory flashed into Elsa's mind. The memory she tried so hard to forget. It was the one of where she had hit Anna in the head as children. No matter how hard she tried to block it out, the voice made it come back, replaying it over and over again.

"What are you going to do to her?" At this point, tears had started started flowing down her face.

"Join me..."

Elsa's eyes snapped open. She found herself in her bedroom again, yet another thin layer of ice and frost covering most of it. In her dream, she had lost control of her powers again and icicles had started growing at the edge, snowflakes suspended in the air. Melting them, Elsa saw it was just past midnight. Sighing at her lack of sleep, Elsa made her way to the kitchen, hoping to brew some tea.

"Elsa? Is that you?"

"Anna! What are you doing up so late, or early?"

"Your scream woke me up."

"Sorry..."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah"

"Say Elsa..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Sure"

* * *

**So here's chapter 4! I honestly don't have a plan for this story; the beginning just came into my mind and I started writing. So, sorry if you find that these chapters may seem out of place or strange somehow... **

**Happy New Years! (Its going to be earlier for me cuz I live in HK) **

**Read and Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

_It wasn't natural_

Two men were travelling in silence, watching the snow drift around them slowly. The horses they were riding trotted through the snow with ease, their thick coats preventing the cold to break through. Both men had hoods on their heads, one with a intricate pattern embroidered in orange and pale blue thread, the other in a dark blue hood.

"My Prince, we are nearing Arendelle." The man wearing the dark blue hood spoke.

Nodding his head towards the other man, they saw from their height, the dimmed light emanating from Arendelle.

"Should we stop for the night?"

"No let's keep going, Arendelle will need our help."

* * *

"Queen Elsa!" Kai shouted, a little louder than what he had anticipated.

Elsa yelped in surprise, head slipping off her head and jolting herself awake. Being that she and her sister had built dozens of snowmen last night, Elsa did not get enough sleep. It was strange really, even as a kid she would sleep very late, practicing keeping her ice powers in check all night, only to wake up and drink coffee to refresh herself. Coffee didn't work this time.

"Sorry Kai."

"Quite alright your majesty, so what are we going to do about your crown?"

"My crown?" Elsa was confused, what about her crown?

Glancing at her facial expression, Kai explained that after the incident of her coronation, she had lost the queen's crown, which also happened to be a family heirloom.

_Good going Elsa, you were so absorbed in your new-found freedom to notice this _

"Oh... Well... we should send someone to retrieve it."

"Yes we should" Kai concluded, dismissing himself until his next orders.

The memories rushed back, the ice stairway, the ice castle, marshmallow, Anna...

Shaking her head to get the Anna related thoughts out of her mind, she took a stroll around town, occasionally breaking thought to greet her citizens. She let her feet guide the way, not really thinking of where she should go. This caused her to wind up to the lake, the wind blowing the patch of grass beneath her feet. The field, dotted with small blue flowers, clearly reminded her of a certain incident at her Christmas party...

**Flashback (from a frozen christmas) **

_Looks like everything is under control_

Standing up, Elsa made her way to get some drinks, accidentally bumping into somebody.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up"

Glancing up, she found herself staring into a man's green eyes, with specs of blue near the pupil. Lost in his gaze, she zoned out for a bit, only coming back to reality when his hand found hers.

"I uh... sorry about that"

"No problem, umm"

"Elsa"

"Elsa, as in Queen Elsa? Oh my goodness, I am so sorry your highness!"

"No need to apologize, it was my fault anyway. So uhh, you are?"

"Oh, prince Sky of the Western Isles."

The pair walked around the ballroom, talking about nonsense for the whole time. Sighing in relief for something to do, and someone to spend time with, Elsa was truly content.

* * *

The pair neared the peak of the north mountain, having to walk precariously around the edge of the mountain just to keep Arendelle always in view. The closer they got, the closer the pair realized the gigantic ice sculpture in front of them.

It was the ice castle.

Just as beautiful as ever, the northern lights hit the castle walls at an angle which caused it to glow different shades of blue, green, purple, red, white and yellow.

"Truly breathtaking, right my prince?"

The other man didn't respond to his question, instead he whispered,

"Elsa..."

If the two were to look behind them at this moment, they would have caught a full glimpse of another man, eyes glowing as red as burning fire. His eyes narrowing at the travelers, he spin and dissapeared, as if he had vanished into thin air.

* * *

After walking precariously around the edge of the ice castle, they walked down the ice stairs. Unbeknownst to them, a pile of snow was going to attack them, literally. Taking no notice of this, they saw a little flicker of light on a snow mound. Walking towards it, they recognized it to be a crown, a queen's to be exact. Finding it strange that an item of such royalty was here, the so called prince picked it up,

only to find himself being picked up as well.

"What-the?"

"Sire! Snow monster!"

Taking in what was truly happening, he fought back an eye roll, muttering under his breath, "You don't say Edward, you don't say..."

He was jerked around, twisted upside down at one point. Amidst this frantic jerking, the man took notice of the snow monster's expression; it looked worried. Looking down at the crown clutched between his hand, his vision went past that and saw his unsheathed sword tied to his waist.

_Idiot, you had a sword this whole time _

Slicing his sword through the snow monster's arm, it roared even louder, having inflicted no pain. The icicle teeth now glinted in front of his face, scaring the clutched man out of his wits. Clasping his hands together as a final prayer, he wished he somehow made though this alive.

"ARRGH, Give it to me"

"Wait what?" Completely dumbfounded that the snow monster could speak.

"Sire! The crown!" Edward cried from down below. During the capture, he had hidden behind another snow mound in fear of getting caught.

"But this crown..." The prince stammered.

"Elsaa..."

"Elsa? She created you?" gesturing the snow monster with his hands.

Icicles fell down from his face, supposedly tears of sadness.

"Marshmallow miss Elsa..." Marshmallow cried.

"There there big guy, how 'bout you let me go and I'll bring Elsa with me next time?"

The tears stopped and the prince couldn't be happier to feel the ground with his feet again. Bidding farewell to Marshmallow, the two men continued on, now with a promise to fulfill.


End file.
